A control device of the prior art for controlling a vehicle having a fuel cell, a motor, and a transmission is discussed in JP2008-154387A, in which a motor torque decreases to be lower than a torque requested by a driver by controlling electric energy supplied to the motor during a transmission upshift operation. In this control device, output of the fuel cell is controlled depending on electric power required in the motor during an upshift operation.